Here Comes Trouble
by XxRedHeadChickxX
Summary: "I really don't do this sort of thing often," I said as I fumbled through my keys. "I don't either but here we are..." I started to feel a lot more nervous. Pull yourself together, Anica. You're going to do this. Don't chicken out now. I found my hotel key and opened the door. I thought I knew what I got myself into but I was not prepared for what lied ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Comes Trouble – Chapter 1**

**A/N: I do not own anything except my OC, Anica. And I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do not forget to rate and review! Your opinions count in my story development! Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Lights, very bright lights.<p>

I squint trying to make sense of it all but all I got next was blackness. Like someone opened the curtains after a long night of heavy binge drinking and dancing then you quickly got up and closed them again.

"Anica!" Who's calling my name? Where the hell Am I and why can't I see anything?

"Anica!" I start to feel the earth shaking and suddenly bright lights begin to flood my eyes.

I blink and then realization hits me. I blacked out.

"Anica? Anica? Are you alright? You just went _swoosh_ then down and we got worried! This is the 3rd time this happened to you today!" AJ frantically told me as I tried to sit myself in an upright position.

"Should we get the medics?" I hear Natalya's voice out of nowhere. They try to help me up but my legs just felt like giving up on me so I stumbled a little bit.

"Guys, guys, I'm alright, I just feel a little bit light-headed but I am good to go." I try to reassure them, well, at least myself, that I was really fine but to be honest I haven't been feeling my top best lately. Well, ever since that faithful night.

_Flashback_

"You're incredibly funny and sweet, any girl would be lucky to have you, Seth!" I said trying not to slur my words. Wow, that tequila could really do a number on you if you drink them too fast.

"Oh yeah? Well if that's the case, why can't I find myself a girl who'd stay with me or! Or better yet! Why can't I get laid around here?!" He said as he took another swing at his 10th or was it 14th bottle of beer?

To be honest, I have no clue why I'm even talking to Seth Rollins right now. He's a pain in the ass most of the time but my personal life has not been in tip top shape and none of my girlfriends were able to hang out since they're busy with their own boyfriends and husbands tonight and Seth was just here. And he was willing to listen for once and not make crude jokes. He was actually good, wait no, great company tonight.

"I don't know, man. Maybe you're just not trying hard enough, you know? I mean yeah, some girls these days are easy but the ones who you should be shacking up with, yeah those take time." Should probably heed my own advice, self. Most of your girlfriends know you're not the best at making decisions concerned with love, which is probably why you're here in the first place.

"I am freakin' Seth Money-In-The-Bank Rollins! Women should be throwing their selves at me! I shouldn't have to beg, or ask, or I don't know, I shouldn't be here talking to you..." Ah yes, this is the Seth Rollins I've known for years.

"Oh yeah? What else would you rather be doing then?" I quickly look away, trying to not sound or look fazed by his comment. Even though I know he could be an ass, that comment really stuck, especially when I was beginning to appreciate his company.

"This." It happened so fast. He stood from his tool, stood in front of me and leaned in closer. I closed my eyes unsure of what was happening and I braced myself.

He kissed me so slowly, so passionately, I could feel all warm and tingly inside, sounds cliche but how else can I describe it. I didn't want it to end and I just felt myself getting deeper and deeper into the kiss. I slowly pulled away. I had to breathe sometime.

"Wow." I said stunned.

"Wow, indeed." I looked at him and saw him smirk. He started gathering his jacket, took out his wallet and paid for our drinks. I looked at him confused, unsure what was happening.

"Let's go," he extended his hand towards me and I couldn't really follow.

"C'mon Anica, I don't have all night. Do we stay at the same hotel?" Oh, sex. Yeah, ofcourse. What else would it be.

"Yeah, um, yeah I'll just gather my things, I'll meet you there, I brought my rental here too so I'll meet you at the lobby?" What the hell is wrong with you, Anica.

"Oh, okay. I better see you in the lobby or I'll hunt you down in the arena." He said then kissed me again, making me feel that spark, before heading out the bar.

I took a deep breath.

Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...

What just happened? Did I just agree to have sex with Seth Rollins...seriously, self! You're not that drunk enough to do this, just text him you back out or...or! You have your period! Yeah, that'll work!

I get my phone out only to find that my battery just died and I had no other way of backing out unless I do it face-to-face, and I don't want to do that to Mr. Money In The Bank. Ugh. Get yourself together! You're 24 years old, a one night stand should be cake walk for other girls my age, I mean it's just sex, right? Yeah! Exactly! A one night stand, nothing more.

_End of Flashback_

"Could it be?" I muttered to myself. What if...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Comes Trouble – Chapter 2**

**A/N: I do not own anything except my OC, Anica. And I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do not forget to rate and review! Your opinions count in my story development! Thank you.**

**I'd also like to thank those who started to follow this story and reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate them! Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

><p>No.<p>

It can't be.

It's not possible.

_Flashback_

"Yours or mine?" I looked up to him, unsure of what to say, unsure if I even wanted to go through with this. I have set rules to follow while I'm working with the WWE. Rule # 1 is to never sleep with co-workers. Rule # 2 is to never engage in one night stands. Yet, here I am, about to do break two rules because one isn't enough to distract me from my horrible ex boyfriend.

"Mine, I'd prefer to wake up in my own bed." Okaaay, why did I just say that...

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. He must think I'm weird, but why are we still heading towards the elevator?

"Which floor?" he pressed the button going up and the elevator appeared. Okay self, breathe. So what if it's your first one night stand, it's not like you haven't had sex before...well, it has been awhile though...

"8th floor, room 815." It's like my mouth has a mind of its own, I should be screaming my lungs out right now because I can't believe this is happening! Ugh, snap out of it! It's just one night. One night.

"Anica? I asked you a question," Back to reality.

"Oh yeah? Sorry, didn't hear it, what was it again?" I looked at him and I just saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I asked if you really wanted to do this, you've been awfully quiet, maybe you're not really up to spending the night with me..." Am I crazy or do I sense that Seth's a bit...hurt right now.

"I'd love to spend the night with you, though I have to warn you, it's been, um, awhile." I should just probably dig my grave now because I can't believe what's going out my mouth right now. Jesus Christ.

He laughed again and maybe this is the alcohol taking effect but his laugh just sounds so, melodic.

The elevator stops and we make our way to my room, my heart beating at 150m/hr and I swear but did it just got hotter in the corridor or maybe it's just me?

"I really don't do this sort of thing often," I said as I fumbled through my keys.

"I don't either but here we are..." I started to feel a lot more nervous. Pull yourself together, Anica. You're going to do this. Don't chicken out now.

"Seth, before you enter my room, I just want to ask you one thing..." I gulped. Okay, you can do this.

"What's that?" He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I just forgot my question and I practically pulled him in my room and into my bed.

We kissed, even more passionately, if it was possible, and our hands started to roam each others' bodies. I started to work on his pants and he took off his shirt then assisted in taking off my dress.

"You looked really good in that dress but you look waaaay better without it." He said while he kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down my cleavage. He cupped my breasts and like that I felt a button go off. I could feel the tension in the air, the anticipation, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seth, please." And with those two words, the night began to transpire as to what I can only describe as amazing.

_End of Flashback_

"It was just a one night stand...just a one night stand..." I said to myself again muttering like an idiot in the locker room.

"What was what?" I looked up and saw Natalya giving me a weird look.

"Nothing, sorry, look, can you accompany me later at the pharmacy? I need to buy something important." I have to make sure.

"Oh, um, I think I can't, we're visiting some of Tyson's relatives in the city. Buuuut, I think AJ is free from Punk so you could ask her if she can come with you!" I nodded, still preoccupied of my latter thought.

I can't be pregnant, I mean I don't think I am. Oh god, what if I am really pregnant? Holy crap. What would I tell my parents, what would I tell my sister, and what would I tell my bosses, my friends...Seth.

"Earth to Anica? You there?" I shake my head as a futile attempt to shake my previous thoughts away.

"Yeah, no, sorry. What was that?" I look up at Natalya, giving me a disapproving look.

"I think you blacked out one too many times today, Anica. Anyway, I was asking what were you going to buy at the grocery store, is it a pregnancy test?" She said jokingly and even laughed at the last bit but I couldn't even find myself to laugh with her. I felt my cheeks turn red and eyes grow watery.

"Hey! Anica, I was just kidding, I mean you can't be pregnant, your last period was like what..." 2 months ago. Suddenly, I felt my worse fear come to light. I started to cry and Natalya quickly dropped her brush and went beside me.

"Anica, don't cry. Oh my god, don't cry. It's going to be fine. You could just be delayed and the fainting could be some kind of brain tumour, I don't know!" Well, my choices are between pregnancy or brain tumour, I'm starting to hate my odds here.

"Give me a sec," Natalya whipped up her phone and started dialing. While I, on the other hand, tried to stop myself from balling my eyes out. I could just be delayed, yeah, I mean lots of people get delayed...right? What's two months...that's not enough time to form a baby! Oh my god, a baby! I'm going to be a mother! Do I even want to be a mother? My brain hurts so much, I need to stop and take a breather.

"No, babe, please understand, we have to cancel or you could go to your uncle's alone...Anica needs me right now...No, this isn't some sorry ass excuse...It's not my place to tell you, okay?...I know," While Natalya battles it out with her husband, I excuse myself from the sorry heap that I was in and mentioned to Natalya that I'm going out. She nodded her head and went back into getting out of her planned night.

I walked aimlessly around the arena. Recalling all the events that transpired during the days and weeks after that night. Yeah, let's call it "that" night. I haven't gotten into real matches anyway that involved me doing any strenuous work, been having subtle cravings for fish tacos and macaroons but that's about it, I've started to develop this innate ability to smell Seth a mile away that helped me not cross paths with him, he just has this distinct smell that I can't seem to describe. Which I smell right now.

"Hey there Stranger." I looked up and saw him smirking at me, right then and there I felt my knees go weak and my mind go blank.

"Seth," then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Comes Trouble – Chapter 3**

**A/N: I do not own anything except my OC, Anica. And I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do not forget to rate and review! Your opinions count in my story development! Thank you.**

**I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter! I've finished it days prior but had no opportunity to upload it :( Hopefully more of you give me your reviews! I'd really appreciate all your opinions! :D**

* * *

><p>I saw this little girl run towards me, suddenly everything that started out as a blur begin to clear.<p>

It was a warm and sunny afternoon at the park, it was so picturesque I swear I could be dreaming.

"Mommy! Mommy!" From a distance, I could see this little girl, no greater than the age of 4, run towards me like something or someone was trying to catch her. Mommy?

"Mommy! There's this big scary man, mommy! Run!" She cast out her hand as she continued her path, stopping only to pull me on my shirt.

"Big scary man? What did he look like, baby?" I tried to ask her these questions but I could sense a scent of urgency emitting from her.

"Um, he had funny hair with two colours! Run, mommy, run!" And I don't know why but we did. We ran. And ran. It started to feel like it was never ending, but soon enough, trees started to blur and all I could see was this bright light at the end, I held her hand, so small and seemed so fragile, I swear if I squeezed just a tiny bit she might take her hand out and leaving me with a sense of incompleteness.

As we edge closer to the light, I could feel her fleeting, I could sense she was disappearing. I look at her one last time and tried to memorize her face. Such beautiful brown eyes, baby pink lips, and black luscious locks that any princess would die to have. She was so beautiful. She was mine. She is my baby.

"Anica? Anica! Wake up, wake up oh god please wake up!" Bright lights start to flood my eyes again. I fainted, AGAIN, didn't I?

"Wha...what happened..." Incoherently, I try to stand up but I soon realize it was impossible not unless I want to come face-to-face with the man I've been avoiding these past months.

"I think your hideous scent threw her off, Sethie." As my eyes adjust, I see I was being towered over by medics, Dean, Natalya, AJ, Roman, and a few staff with Seth kneeling next to me, looking all concerned. Yeah, right.

"Shut up, Ambrose! Anica? Are you alright?" I look at Natalya and AJ, giving them a look of concern or in other words, "help me get away from him!"

"She's fine, just another one of her episodes!" Luckily, Natalya understood and made the excuse up and picked me up faster than you can say "Best For Business", but as we were walking away I could feel a tug on my arm,

"Anica, can we talk?" I turned to face him, ready to tell him "No" just like any of my other text messages to him but I just saw that look in his eyes and without thinking too much,

"Yeah, ok." From the corner of my eye I could sense Natalya's disapproval and AJ's puff of defiance and internally, I question my judgement again.

We walked towards the parking lot, outside you can hear the arena shake from the thunderous cheers and chants caused by the match happening inside.

"I won't be able to hear those for a long time..." I mumbled as we walked in silence towards a secluded part in the lot.

"What was that?" We stopped and I looked at him, to see those piercing eyes stare back at me it wasn't hard to come up blank. Those exact eyes are the reason why I got myself in this mess.

"Uh, nothing, I was just saying how exceptionally chilly it is tonight." Without saying a word, he took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Listen, its fine, Seth, it's not like we're going to take long, there's nothing to talk about..." Oh but there was, I just wasn't ready.

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me."

"If you did, why do you insist of us 'bumping' into each other all the time?"

"It's because I don't want you avoiding me! Okay? I don't even understand why! So what if we had a one night stand? Why can't we be friends after that?" That's the thing, for him, it was just a one night stand. I guess that's the thing about me, I can't seem to get a hold of my damned feelings.

"Look, I don't 'do' one night stands and every time I see you, it's a painful reminder of my short lapse of judgement and it just sucks, okay? Why can't you just accept that? We can't be friends or friends with benefits or whatever you're into these days! I just can't, right now." Exasperated I say, and I could already feel the toll this conversation has over my emotions.

"I don't even want that! A short lapse of judgement? Is that what I was to you?"

"Why do you sound so hurt? I was just a one night stand, right? Why do you insist of being friends in the first place? What's there to gain, huh? You're and I quote, 'Seth-Money-In-The-Bank-Rollins', you don't need me! And I certainly don't need you, so by the way, this little 'talk' is over. I'm too tired to even talk or look at you!" I was about to walk out on him but he spun me around and kissed me and like that, the floodgates of feelings just assaulted my senses.

"Seth, please." I tried to resist, I really did. But I just felt myself melt unto him. I could feel him, I could feel him close to me, because the tension was so high between us awhile ago, I could feel it now as our lips move and our bodies become intertwined. I could feel his arms pull me tighter and I could feel how surprisingly soft his hair felt as I let my fingers roam his head.

I don't know why I'm like this, you know how there are certain types of people who just have this pull on you no matter what? You try your hardest to fight it, you try your best to bury all your feelings but even just a few minutes with them and you feel yourself become undone again. But you know, deep inside, that the pain lies when they decide to leave again and you're left alone picking up the pieces like how a tornado would go through a house and you're there by yourself just trying to rebuild. Seth Rollins has that effect on me, and as soon as I realized it I knew I was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Comes Trouble – Chapter 4**

**A/N: I do not own anything except my OC, Anica. And I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do not forget to fave and review! Your opinions count in my story development! Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank the people who took their time reviewing my past chapters! I really love reading them and it's actually the reason why I push myself to write another chapter after another! So, thank you so much! And to those who added this story to their fave stories list and put this story on alert, I'd like to give you guys a warm virtual hug! haha, thank you so much for the support! Anyway, I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! 3**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

As the morning sunshine broke into my room, I yawned and opened my eyes, only to find Seth Rollins staring at me from across my bed.

"Hey there, Stranger..." I said sweetly but he just looked at me. A blank stare that I couldn't really understand why.

"Seth, is there a problem?" Was sex with me that bad?

"Nothing, I just, I just have to go." With that he got up, got dressed, and left my room. He did all of that, under 5 minutes.

Did my breath stink? Was my performance...lacking? I mean, all I said was 'Hey there, Stranger...' did that bring up bad child hood memories or something?

I decided to just get up and take a quick shower before heading down stairs for breakfast with Natalya and AJ.

As I showered, I recalled everything that transpired last night. Well parts of it at least. Not to _toot_ my own horn but last night was really great. I mean, Seth and I felt, perfect.

I cringed. The last time I felt that way with a guy, he ended cheating on me with not only with one of my best friends but two.

I headed down the lobby to wait for Natalya and AJ when I certain two-toned hair shadow caught my attention. I sneaked up behind him and overheard his conversation with his buddies, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. I caught them mid-conversation with the three of them laughing their asses off.

"Yo man, whatever you did last night, just tell me you didn't get anyone pregnant!" Dean said, making everyone in the group laugh.

"Nah, I just banged Anica, no biggie." No biggie? He just happened to bang me? What the hell?

"C'mon man, you know her, everyone knows she doesn't do one night stands. Are you even ready for a relationship?" Roman said, making the laughter stop in the group.

"Dude, I just banged her okay, who said anything about a relationship? And so what if she doesn't do one night stands? She did it with me, and she's only going to get one night with me even if she begged for it!" Seth said, making me feel sick to my stomach. I can't believe him. I can't believe myself for thinking that he'd actually listen to me last night and even, for a second, cared.

"Ha! You wish she'd begged!" Dean said, making Seth laugh louder and making me hate the man I shared my bed with last night. Why was I even so surprised? I knew he was an asshole, but I didn't think he'd be this type of asshole. I feel so violated.

"She did last night," And that was the last draw. I walked towards him and slapped him clear in the face.

"You're a pig, a disgusting pig." I tried to slap him again but he caught my hand and pulled me close.

"You know it's true," He kissed me, right there and there, and I felt my stomach lurch and my brain freeze but not for long. I broke away and slapped him hard.

"You're psychotic. I regret last night. I regret telling you everything. I regret even meeting you. Don't talk to me, anymore. You're nothing better than Eric!" And being a girl who just got her heartbroken twice within the week, I ran away. I saw the blur of Natalya and AJ's concerned faces and they followed me back to my room.

_End of Flashback_

"You make me crazy, Anica." He first broke the kiss, and left this lingering feeling on my lips.

"Seth, I..." I said trying to reel in my thoughts.

"Anica, this time listen to me. I've been trying to catch you these past months to hopefully get a chance to apologize and get to know you better and I know that after that night, I wasn't the...best person. But I assure you that I've made up my mind and it's that I want to give us a shot."

"Give us a shot!? Made up your mind? I'm not a game you can just play on and off, Seth. And first of all, there wasn't even an 'us' to begin with. Yeah, you were a jerk after having sex with me and personally it's my fault for being hurt because I've expected too goddamn much from you. I should have known better. Yet, I chose to think that after one night, you'd change. So, don't worry about it. I've learned my lesson, which is why I'm staying away from you. And lastly, I've been avoiding you for the reasons that one, I don't want to see you, and two, being you're a complete asshole, an even bigger asshole than my ex!" I might have gone too far but I knew that I had to get away from him as soon as possible, if I stayed longer I might cry into his arms and tell him about my suspicions. And, I'm not really keen on going in an emotional roller coaster tonight.

I looked at him and he looked stunned. I'm sorry, Seth. But I'm not ready to get my heartbroken twice by the same guy in a span of 2 months.

"You don't mean that," He said as I started to walk away from him.

"If you really meant it, you wouldn't have kissed me like that. If you really meant that you don't think there was an 'us' then you wouldn't try so hard to prove to me that you hate me. And you know what, I get it. I understand why you're doing this. Just know that I'll win you back. You're not escaping me, Anica." As I turned back to face him, I saw him face to face, his stupid smirk dawning his lips and his eyes locked on mine.

"You know I always get what I want." He said as he caressed my right cheek and with that, he started to walk back to arena, leaving me stunned in my place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here Comes Trouble - Chapter 5**

**A/N: I do not own anything except my OC, Anica. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do not forget to fave and review! Your opinions count in my story development! Thank you.**

**I also would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update this story. School work would be a huge pain in the ass, especially when you're a Senior in college. Anyway, again, apologies to those who waited for so long and for the new readers, thank you for taking the time to read my work. I really appreciate it, especially your reviews! I love reading your reviews, good or bad! Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>After that initial interaction with Seth, I haven't seen him for a few weeks. Which was sort of great since I figured he's lose interest with me sooner or later, like what he always does with girls. I took a pregnancy test thrice to make sure I was really pregnant and after that the symptoms just kept on coming in. Nausea, weird ass food cravings, not to mention I could barely run a mile now during conditioning, if I continue being pregnant while working in the WWE, I might not even have to tell Seth, people would just speculate and figure it out.<p>

"So, I've decided already that I might have to take a 9 month break from touring with you guys..." AJ's face dropped while Natalya just had this blank stare. I waved my hands in front of their faces and laughed.

"Did you guys really think I'd stay with my current 'condition'? Hello? Guys, are you okay?" I looked at them smiling, I figured I'd just be as positive as I can be so they wouldn't feel half as bad as I do. These girls have been like my sisters these past couple of weeks, taking care of me, making sure that Seth wasn't in sight, it breaks my heart to just be apart.

"Why? Why are you taking a break? I mean I get it, your 'condition', but we could always hide you!" AJ was the first one to speak up and to be honest, I'd rather just hide from everyone in general. I wouldn't know how to conduct myself to everyone once news breaks out about my pregnancy and I'm not really ready to deal with Seth trying to "win me back" and ask if he's the father like we're in some Maury Povich episode.

"Do you even hear yourself, AJ? You won't be able to hide me once I hit three months and my bump starts to show, people would speculate and I'm pretty sure despite how many times Seth banged his head on a steel post, he'd figure out it's his or at least maybe. Plus, I just figured it wouldn't be best if I was pregnant and travelling non-stop and performing, it wouldn't be, to quote Stephanie and Hunter, 'best for business'...plus I'm keeping my baby, I want her or him to be born in a somewhat stable environment...I don't know but all I know is that I have to get away now or else it might be too late..." Some people might think this might be career suicide but I couldn't really bring myself to a clinic and think of what could have been, for me, this is the best decision. I've thought about it time and time again, but it just felt right to keep him or her. And I might not be the best mother right now but I'll try to be for him or her. We might not be a complete and "perfect" family, but I know I'll be there for him or her whenever he or she needs me.

I felt Natalya's warm embrace and she whispered this to my ear,

"Sweetie, you know we'll always be here if you need us? I'd be a phone call away, I promise." She let go of the embrace and sat us down with AJ.

"How are you planning to tell the higher ups? I'm not sure they'll take this lightly, you're on the path of being a WWE Diva's Champion..." Natalya asked and to be honest, I have no clue but I figured Stephanie would be upset with me and Hunter might even fire me. All my hard work gone down the drain.

"I...honestly don't know how I'm going to tell Stephanie but I've made my decision and I'm going to tell her." I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Tell me what?" A cold chill went up my spine. Well, better now or never.

"Steph?" I turn around and saw the boss woman. I gulped and I felt my stomach lurch.

"Are you okay, Anica? You look sick..." She looked at me concerned and I just lost all my thoughts for a moment. This is it. I guess timing never really is on my side.

"Yeah, um, I have something to tell you but could we do it somewhere more private?" She looked confused but she still led the way to her office. Once there, we sat down the benches and she looked at me with pure worry.

"What is it, Anica? You're making me worried." Again, concern began to form in her eyes and I don't know why but I just busted out crying. Stephanie quickly tried to comfort me and I felt slightly better. But only then did I feel the heavy burden in my heart regarding quitting my dream job, a job I've been working on for years, a job I might have to throw away because of one lousy lapse of judgement with some douche of a guy.

"Steph, I don't know how else I'm going to say this to you but I'm pregnant." I covered my eyes in shame. Seriously Anica, how do you even get yourself in these things?

"What happened? Did you get raped? Do you know who the father is?" Stephanie uncovered my eyes and looked straight at me, I could see that she was worried but I really don't know if I should tell her the truth.

"I...I know who the father is. I just, I just don't want to talk about it. But no, I wasn't...I wasn't raped. But, now I just feel guilty about taking a break, not now when I'm beginning to just shine..." I looked away and caressed my stomach. Am I really sure about what I'm doing here? Is this really what I want?

"No, don't feel bad. We can fix this. And the WWE will still be here if you decide to comeback. Don't worry about your job, worry about your child. Ofcourse, we'd just deal with the legal matters of this later but listen, Anica, I just want you to take care of yourself. So you could comeback someday or at least get yourself in a better place. You're strong. Never forget that." Steph hugged me and I just felt like a huge torn was taken off my back. It's good to know that the WWE will still be here but I'm not even sure if I'd want to come back with Seth going on a fast track in establishing himself as the future of WWE.

"I...I really don't know what to say Stephanie, I am beyond words right now. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that. I ju-" I wasn't done expressing my thanks when the reason why I'm in this mess entered the door with Hunter and his "security" team.

"Oh hey hun! Didn't know you had a private meeting with Anica here. Seth just wanted to talk." Hunter said but my eyes were on Seth, my teary beaten red eyes.

"What happened here? Why are you crying, Anica?" Hunter asked me but all I could do was just look at Seth. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. How can I? He was the root of all my problems right now, plus he's a complete and total jerk. I want to spear him multiple times but I know that it would do nothing regarding my situation now plus it would probably worsen my headaches.

"Hun, Anica just wanted to talk to me about asking for time off with the company. Isn't that right, Anica?" I looked at Steph and she had this look like she already knows. Oh crap, I have to get out of here.

"Um, yes, Hunter. I just wanted to take some time off, to clear my head, and get away from bad energy. I'm sorry I must be intruding with your meeting, I'll be on my way." I darted out of there, away from Seth's prying eyes, and Steph's all-knowing senses. At least now I could really go away permanently out of Seth's grasp. But what now? Do I go home? I should really think things through next time...

"You look like you need a drink." I found myself leaning on a wall and as I turned to my left, I was shocked to find the last person I thought I'd talk to at this time of need.

"Ambrose?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Comes Trouble – Chapter 6**

**A/N: I do not own anything except my OC, Anica. And I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do not forget to rate and review! Your opinions count in my story development! Thank you.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! Please tell me what you guys think of the story so far! I love reading them, negative or positive! Again, thank you for those new people who added this story to their favorites and story alert, you don't know how much that means to me to see people actually/seemingly (lol) enjoying what I've written so far! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>"Ambrose?" Dean was one of those guys who you'd just avoid because you could smell the trouble emanating from him. I mean, he seems like a good guy, sort of, but he's not a guy who you'd like to associate yourself with because he's known to cause, well, trouble.<p>

"Why are you going on great lengths avoiding Seth?" Well he certainly likes to get to the point.

"Why do you even care, Dean? It's for my own personal well-being." And the well-being of my baby but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Because despite all this Shield drama, he's still a good friend of mine behind the scenes, and I know coming from me you won't believe it but he actually likes you. What you heard before, he was just trying to cover up something, something you don't really want to know and as his friend I'm here to tell you that he's serious about winning you back." Cover up what? That he's a huge egotistical jerk who needs a good slap in the face once or twice a month?

"Look Dean, whatever he was trying to cover up, I honestly don't care anymore. I've moved on and I have bigger problems to take care of." Yeah, now I have to worry about a baby, Seth's baby.

"Anica, Seth knows he was a big jerk back then, okay? He constantly beats his self up because of it. Just listen to me, okay? Seth would probably kill me for telling you this but I hate seeing him miserable, it just makes me want to beat the shit out of him so he'd stop bitching and moaning all the time. The reason why Seth just basically ran away from you that morning was because you reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, now I know that doesn't make things any better but, Alex, she used to be Seth's world and Seth told us seeing you that morning, it just reminded him of her and he felt so bad and guilty that he had to just run away. What you heard at the lobby, that was just Seth trying to disregard everything because well, he's a guy and us guys don't know how to deal with those emotions properly...he's been feeling guilty and upset after you slapped him and ever since he's been miserable and he's been trying to talk to you but you keep turning him down, though I sort of get it, it's just that you should give him a chance to explain, Anica. Seth seems to really like you, and he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him." Hearing Dean talk about Seth like that, it felt so out of character. This was Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, and well right now he looked somewhat vulnerable.

"Dean..." I don't know what to say. How can I when he just dropped that bomb on me?

"There you are! You've been looking all over for you! What did Stephanie say?" I turned around and say Natalya and AJ walking towards me and Dean.

"Say about what?" I look back at Dean and I gulped.

"Um, well...I'm actually leaving WWE for awhile..." I said in a whisper-like but it seemed like Dean heard me because he then looked at me at disbelief.

"What?! Why are you leaving WWE? Is it because of Seth?! C'mon Anica, don't you think this is a bit too much if you're trying to avoid Seth?" I took a huge breath to calm myself down before I slap Dean across his face.

"You don't know the whole story, Dean. So don't you dare judge my decisions without knowing the real reason behind them! You don't know anything!" I said in retort.

"Yeah, don't give her a hard time especially now during her condition!" AJ said which made me turn around and give her a look. Hopefully Dean didn't catch that. Oh God, please tell me Dean didn't catch that.

"What? Her condition? What about her condition?" Dean looked at me from head to toe and I just felt like melting into a puddle.

"Dean, it's none of your business!" I desperately want to get out of this arena right about now. No, wait, I need to get out now or else I might say something I would probably regret in the future.

"Hell yeah, it's my business, I tell you what's up with my friend and you decide to leave him high and dry? Why Anica? What the hell are you trying to pull here?!" He said as he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. Natalya and AJ tried to interfere but Dean gave them this look that even I felt chills run down my back.

"De-de-dean, please, please don't make me say it out here." I mumbled. I couldn't find the words to tell him, how do I tell a guy who is near psychotic that I'm carrying one of his best friends' baby?

"Say what?!" I looked him straight in his eyes and I gulped.

"I'm preg-"

"SHE'S BEING STALKED!" AJ cut me short but it was too late. I could see the wheels turn in Dean's head. I felt his grip on my hand grow looser but not to the point that I could escape his grasp.

"It's his. Isn't it?" After he said that, he looked at me with such sincere eyes, I couldn't believe that this was the same guy whom I feared awhile ago that would cause me bodily harm.

I looked away from Dean's eyes, I wouldn't want to cry for the nth time today. This is all too much.

"Yes." I felt his hand completely let go of my arm. I looked up to see a Dean Ambrose smirking and ruffling his hair, he seemed...happy.

"What are you smirking about?" Is me being pregnant an important life event to smirk at?!

"Nothing, I can't wait until Seth hears this." He said laughing, I turned to face Natalya and AJ with worried looks dawned on their faces.

"Seth can't know." His laughing stopped and he gave me this look. I can't fully describe it, it's just the way Dean looks at you like this, and you feel like its burrowing deep in your soul.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell the father of your child that you're pregnant? He has the right to know, Anica! This is also his child!" He pointed at my stomach and I began to instinctively put my hand over it as if to reassure my baby.

"Because I don't trust him, Dean! I can't trust him! After what he said, despite your little story, what he said still hurts me! What he did, I cannot forget! This is MY child. I'm carrying her, and she's mine. And if you so as hint to Seth about this baby, I will NEVER forgive you, Dean Ambrose! NEVER! Remember that!" And with that I walked away, before long, I ran to my car and drove away from the WWE. And hopefully, away from Seth Rollins.


End file.
